


Hazbin Trashcan Part Two: Electric Boogaloo

by hazbintrashcan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, My general hopelessness of a sex life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbintrashcan/pseuds/hazbintrashcan
Summary: All the smutty shots I've written for my fic Hazbin Trashcan so I can keep them generally separate.
Relationships: Valentino/Margret Magne, Vox/Beatrice Magne
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my shitshow!  
This is just the smutty oneshots and blurbs I've written because I like to write those types of things.  
Enjoy!


	2. Transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bea uses a little magic.

“You got it?”

“Yeah, be quiet.” 

She puffed her cheeks out in irritation as Vox turned away from her, rifling through the book that she had given to him weeks ago. He’d asked about it - she hadn’t been sure in any capacity that he’d actually be able to do it.

“Are you sure?” Her leg began to bounce in nervousness, arms crossing and then uncrossing, moving to fidget with the strings of his sweatshirt she was wearing, “I can read it out loud again-”

“Beatrice, shut up for five minutes. I know what to do, I just want to read it again.” He turned to look at her and she scowled at him.

“I just don’t know side effects, Vox, okay, I’m just trying to be a worried girlfriend, can’t you just -”

He sighed, a glitched sound that had her mind reeling. He turned back to the book and then motioned her toward the door, “Go stand over there. In case I explode or something.”

“Can you explode?” Her voice rose to a near hysterical point, eyes widening, “We can just like, postpone it, right?”  
“By the door.” 

She growled and moved across the room, turning to face him. As her mouth opened to speak once more, he began speaking to himself and she immediately shut her mouth. Her eyes remained closely attached to him, wanting to make sure that he was fine - even if something happened, he’d regenerate.

Right?

Nothing seemed to happen for another few seconds and Bea decided that would be the end of it. As she got closer to him, the magic that had been lying low at his feet snapped and expanded, enveloping him in a rush of turquoise and midnight.

Her heart came to a thundering stop as she heard him cough. No longer filtered through a glitch - it sounded like a normal cough. Bea turned her eyes from the floor up to where he was, half expecting to just see him standing there, a goofy grin on his face and him in his full form.

Bea’s ears folded backward when she realized that she was staring at the product of weeks of research and hours of reciting. Her cheeks felt warm - he was so beautiful.

Vox’s eyebrows shot up when he looked at her and he looked down at himself, his eyes widening further when he realized that he no longer had an object head. In its place lay grey skin and a mouth and a nose -

He reached up and cupped his nose, his grin widening, “Bea!”

“It worked,” She breathed, “It worked.”

It took Vox a moment to feel his face before he launched himself forward, picking Bea up by the back of her thighs and nearly shoving his lips to hers. She squealed against his lips and threw her arms around his neck, holding him closer as she kissed him for the first time. She couldn’t help the bunch of tears in her eye - she felt a sob curl in her throat as his lips moved from hers in a series of soft kisses. Her fingers moved from the hair at the nape of his neck - hair! - to cup the side of his jaw.

He pulled away from her and she felt her heart melt at the sight of his eyes - nothing unlike his usual eyes. The same vibrant red with the black rings and the white pupils - still so very him. His skin was the same molten gray as his screen had been, teeth the same bright turquoise. 

“You’re beautiful,” She murmured, her lips moving to press endless kisses along his cheekbones.  
“It’s like you thought I was ugly before,” He scoffed, though his head tilted upward to lean into her kisses.

“Mm, maybe a little.” 

“Hey!”

“Look, I couldn’t do this,” She moved her nose against his and kissed him again, her tongue lazily slipping from her lips and against his. He pulled away from her in shock and she grinned, “I couldn’t do this,” Her teeth nibbled at his lip and the tip of his nose and his smile grew, “I couldn’t do lots of things.”

“It feels nice.”

“I bet it does, Vox.” Her voice was warm and she hugged him, nuzzling her face into the side of his head. Curiosity got the best of her and she turned her head slightly, her tongue flicking out between her lips and running along the shell of his ear.

He shuddered and she grinned, her lips pulling back enough that she was able to nibble along the lobe, her fingers moving from where they were resting on his shoulders to grasp the hair at the back of his head. Beatrice pulled it roughly and he let out a mewling gasp, head immediately falling backward and leaving his throat bared for her.

“Vox, sweetheart,” Her voice was low, throaty, “Go sit down on the couch.”

The demon below her immediately obeyed and moved to the couch, arranging them so that she was still straddling him, fingers scraping along his scalp. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the pure pleasure from just having his head rubbed.

“I missed this,” he murmured, voice low. He still carried a soft filter, though not as glitchy as his true form, “Being able to be touched. It’s so difficult.”

“I know, baby.” She purred, tongue trailing from his ear to the top end of his throat, “I can touch you now?”

“Please,” He breathed, head tipping backward against the couch. His hands moved to her hips and held her there, his own hips rutting upward once against hers.

She reached up to the top of his head and deftly scooped the hat off his head, setting it beside them on the couch and then moving down to the bowtie that rested around his throat. He watched her with hooded eyes as she undid the tie with no hesitation, flinging it over her shoulder and onto the ground. He didn’t complain - he even leaned forward and helped her pry his jacket from his shoulders. Her fingers felt so much different along his skin than it did in his true form - the synthetic nerves didn’t bring half as much as they did now.

The way her nails scraped along his collarbones like a ghost, just enough to leave goosebumps trailing down his skin. He watched her eyes, the way they lit up at the soft gasps and pants that drifted from his lips.

Beatrice suddenly realized that her lips were incredibly lonely and she pushed herself forward, hands splaying along his bare chest under the unbuttoned shirt he still wore. Her nose bumped against his and she giggled; a chuckle emitting from him as their lips met in a flurry of teeth and tongues. She let out a soft noise as his tongue tangled with hers and then let out a proper moan when his hips bucked up into hers and she could feel how eager he was.

She pulled from him and he followed her, his tongue still attempting to devour hers. She laughed into his mouth and pulled his hair roughly so that he fell back, her grin spread across her cheeks.

“Just a few kisses and you’re already hard, Vox?” She rolled her hips and he hissed, his nose scrunching up with mock attitude, “If I’d known I had that effect on you, I would have tried to do this sooner.”

Vox growled lowly and she laughed, pushing his head back upward toward hers. This time, the kisses were slow and languid and his hands moved from her hips and drifted up to her chest, palming her breasts through the sweatshirt. She arched her back into him unconsciously, his lips drifting from her mouth to her jaw, to her throat.

Bea’s head tipped backward and she could feel the heat from his throat channel directly between her legs. His hips still occasionally bucked upward and her hands flew to his shoulders, pressing her hips down onto his as his teeth sunk into her throat.

A stuttered moan escaped her and one hand grasped his head, holding him in place as he sucked in a mark into her flesh. Beatrice wanted to regain control - but oh, god, his mouth felt like fire and ice and she couldn’t help but feel her control slip from her fingers as he yanked her sweatshirt over her head so that his teeth could continue to grace her skin. 

She’d never had a mouth - never felt lips press against the most sensitive parts of her throat and she’d never felt a tongue, the way it scraped up her throat and then plunged into her mouth. The way his teeth felt against hers and how he bit and sucked her tongue and his hands moved to her hair and he pulled -

Beatrice let out a cry at the movement, the prickling sensation of pain cascading over her. Vox let out a murmur of appreciation at the noise she made. His hand moved to her scalp and he tangled his fingers near the root of her hair and yanked again, her fingers grasping for purchase on the shirt that he wore.

“V- Vox, fu - mmm!” He cut her off with his lips against hers, his tongue tangling with hers as he continuously yanked and tugged at the hair near the nape of her neck.

Beatrice pulled herself away from him, eyes blurry with pleasure as she growled, her lips moving from his and down his throat, tongue laving over his skin. He was so warm and she could feel his heart racing, her eyes darkening with the thought that if she bit him - he would bleed.

Her mouth opened and she attached herself to the base of his throat, digging her teeth into the skin. Vox let out a long groan as she bit him, pulling her mouth from his and lapping up the deliciously intoxicating blood of her mate. Her fingers curled tighter around his shoulders and he let his head fall back, giving her more room to continue to bite into the flesh of his throat. With every break of the skin, more delicious moans fell from Vox’s lips and Bea felt as though she were power drunk.

She licked her lips after a few more deep bites, a shudder rippling through her back as she looked over the love bites she had given him. Vox looked like a mess; bites across his skin, eyes widened, drool collected around his lips. Bea giggled breathlessly, pulling him up by the back of his head so that their lips could meet once more. She helped him out of his button up as they kissed, his hands flying to help her struggle out of her top.

Vox pulled away from her and his eyes glinted mischievously.

“What are yo - ou - oh -!” His mouth moved and attached itself to her left nipple. Her hand flew to his hair and tangled in it as his teeth nibbled and his tongue washed over her.

Vox grinned against her breast and sucked harshly on it, her cry of pleasure and the downward thrust of her hips leaving goosebumps on his skin. His other hand came to pinch and pull at the other; her head throwing itself back as she started to grind against him with wild abandon.

He switched sides, shivers wracking through her spine as he suckled on her. She couldn’t describe the feeling - it clouded her sensations and she could only focus on him and the things he was doing to her. 

“Up,” He growled after a few more moments, “Now.”

Bea’s ears folded and she scrambled off him, his hands gripping her skirt and yanking it down off her legs. Her panties went along with it and she grinned at him, flashing her teeth as she yanked him upward with her. Vox helped her unbutton his pants and push them down his legs, her hands playing along his chest and pushing him back onto the couch.

“Sit there,” She winked at him. He grinned at her, relaxing back against the couch and spreading his legs. She lowered herself between them, kneeling in front of him and running her nails up the ashen grey skin of his thigh.

Vox shuddered and she grinned, her hand moving up to wrap around the base of his cock. The grin that had been resting on his lips faded into one of pleasure as she moved forward to drag her tongue along the underside of it. A hand of his flew to her hair and tangled in it, pulling gently on the red locks as she dipped her mouth around the tip.

Bea closed down around it and sucked harshly, his groan reverberating through her and setting her insides on fire. One hand of hers lazily stroked the base while she slurped along the tip, coating his head with her own spit and his precum and swallowing when needed.

After a few moments of her attempting to take most of his dick down her throat, Vox suddenly yanked her up by her hair and she followed, yelping as she let go of his erection. He laughed at the look on her face, both a mix of pleasure and contempt for pulling her away from him.

“Vox, what -”

“Lay down, quick,” He switched their positions, pushing her down onto the couch and then crawling over her, “There, like that.”

She watched him with a quirked eyebrow and then realization dawned on her as he crawled down her body and settled her thighs on his shoulders. Bea’s eyes widened and Vox’s grin grew as he moved forward, fingers pushing her lower set of lips apart and his tongue curling up against her.

Bea let out a gasp and her legs tightened around his head. She blinked furiously, trying to manage her breathing as he flicked his tongue along her clit, his fingers pushing inside of her and curling upward toward where he knew her most sensitive spot was.

“Oh, fuck, Vox!” Her toes curled and her hands flew to his hair, her shoulders curling toward him as she bunched herself in on herself. He chuckled lowly against her and scissored his fingers inside of her, tongue still slowly lapping her clit.

“Like that, toots?” He murmured against her folds, lips brushing against her with every word, “You gotta let me know I’m doing well.”

“Perfect,” She breathed, shuddering as his tongue moved forward to curl against her.

Vox chuckled against her, breathless as he tasted her. Bea’s slick was a taste that he was sure he would get drunk off of; her smell and the way she trembled and curled below him was different than any other time they’d been together. The way she moaned and keened below him, the rush of power he got from the way she begged -

“Vox, please - p - please!” Tears bunched in her eyes as she felt the pleasure chase her and start to cloud her vision and suddenly it snapped and she gasped for air, fingers curled in his hair and her mouth babbling nonsensical words as she mewled out his name when she came. 

He gently licked at her until she shoved him away from her, shivering, “Sensitive, stop, holy fuck-”

Vox crawled up her body and pressed their lips together, her tongue dipping into his and swirling with his own. She didn’t care much that he tasted like her because holy fuck, it had felt so good -

She dug her fingers into his shoulder and pushed him backward, him landing with a soft ‘oof’ against the couch. She grinned at him and straddled him, reaching down and gripping his cock in her hand and giving him a few more strokes, even though he was definitely hard enough. Vox shuddered and reached for her hips, holding onto her tightly as she moved downward.

Both of them groaned against each other’s mouths as he sunk into her. Bea rolled her hips around on him and shivered as she fully sat on him, knowing her body was stretched to its absolute limit. Vox watched her with wide eyes, Bea giving him a big grin before she braced her legs on each side of his thighs. She started to ride him, languid and slow at first, but as the pleasure started to rise, her hips began to move faster and his hips began to snap upward to meet hers.

He gripped the front of her throat and pulled her to him, her moan muffled by his lips locked against hers. His hand tightened around her throat and she let out a breathless moan as the pads of his fingers dug into her juglar. 

“Mm!” Her eyes shot open as his teeth sunk into the other side of her neck, his other hand moving from her hip to her breast, where he pinched her nipple roughly, “Vox, oh -”

“I love it when you moan my name,” He growled against her skin, dragging his tongue across her collarbone, “Is this what you wanted? To ride me?”

“Fuck, yes, always,” her voice was higher pitched, on the verge of hysterical as the pleasure crashed around her. One of her hands moved from his shoulder to rub at her own clit, “God, you’re so deep -”

He grinned against her shoulder and bit down onto her, her moan spurring him forward to grab hold of her thighs and move her, pushing her into the couch and slamming his hips into hers. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and her legs locked around his waist as he thrust into her, his mouth against her ear, teeth biting and nipping at the cartilage.

“Is this why you wanted me to have a mouth?” He groaned as her walls tightened around him from his voice against her ear, “So I could lick and bite and suck on you?” His teeth pulled at her ear and she arched her back into him, nails digging into his back, “So I could eat you out? Fuckin’ drag my tongue all over you, you whore.”

Bea’s breathing stuttered and her mouth gaped, “Vox - fuc - mm!”

“I can leave little marks all over you, claim you as mine,” His teeth sunk into her ear and she cried out, hand moving down to rub at her clit again as she felt her second orgasm quickly approaching, “Wouldn’t you like that? Parade -” He paused to groan, his hips stuttering against hers, “Parade around with my mark?”

“Please, please,” her begging started as a whisper, her head tilting back and she launched herself upward, attaching her teeth to his neck as she cried out, pleasure crashing over her and her body shaking as she came around him.

Vox’s body shuddered, as though he had been shocked as she bit him, his hips coming to a standstill as his own orgasm rippled over him. He coated her walls with him, his moans coming out in small hisses as she sucked down hard on the bite she’d given him.

She unattached herself from him and licked up the blood that welled from the wound, swallowing it with a soft shiver. His hands pushed himself upward and he pulled away from her. Bea’s ears folded backward when he did so, immediately following him up into the sitting position and climbing up onto his lap. She rut her hips against his and he let out a soft hiss, looking at her with a quirked eyebrow.

“I’m not done,” She stared at him with bated breath and widened eyes, “Neither are you.”

Vox laughed and grabbed her by the hips, standing up. Bea let out a squeal and wrapped her limbs around him, nuzzling her nose against his as he walked them toward his bedroom. She giggled as he eskimo kissed her back, his lips moving forward to press against hers sweetly.

As Vox tossed Bea onto the bed and crawled up over her, she giggled at the feeling of his lips kissing and touching everywhere he could; his tongue dragged along her skin and she bathed in the sensation, not sure if this would be the only time that he would be able to transform into this more humanoid version of himself. His mouth was warm and brought her over the edge more times than she cared to admit, adamant for more after each and every orgasm - she almost felt like she was in heat when she knew she wasn’t.

It wasn’t until the magic started to stutter around him and she could see how his energy was draining that she recoiled, watching the magic drain and his true form return. She rolled over to the other side of the bed and grabbed his charging cable, pulling it over to him and nudging him.

“Roll over,” She murmured, her own exhaustion starting to creep up over her eyelids. Vox listened, slowly rolling onto his side so that she could plug in the adapter to the small of his back, “There you go.”

“Thanks,” His voice was a touch more glitched and he moved, Bea climbing up over him so that she could cuddle against his front. Her head pressed into the warm metal plate of his chest and her own chest welled with happiness; she loved him in either form and that wouldn’t change.

“That was fun,” Bea mumbled, peering up at him. Vox’s screen was dark, though his fingers were gently rubbing her side.

He let out a hum of acknowledgement, nodding once before the screen went completely black and his fingers halted all movement. She laughed and snuggled closer, allowing sleep to overcome her as her body rested from the pure amount of stress she had just put on it, no matter how fun.

It was safe to say that they did repeat the process - over and over. It became second nature; Vox fluidly changed when needed and Bea had no complaints.

After all, it was a lot more fun to make out with lips rather than a screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Margret makes a deal.  
> Continuation of chapter 28 in Hazbin Trashcan

“You said you wanted the Radio Demon’s daughter,” She swallowed, trying to loosen the lump in her throat, “You never specified which one.”

His grin brightened, “Are you offering?”

“I have a deal for you.”

Valentino’s eyes glittered with amusement as they stepped out of the elevator and to his door. The moment before she walked in, the door down the hall opened and her eyes met the eyes of Vox. She ducked her head and hurried inside, her face burning with shame.

She looked terrified.

Valentino motioned toward a sofa that was in the middle of the room and she took a seat, opening her palm so that she could read over some of the sigils. He sat down on a chair opposite her and for a split second, she was thankful that he was not next to her.

“Tell me the outline of your deal.” He purred, leaning back in the chair.

She sat upright, foot tapping lightly against the floor, “I take the place of what you wanted my sister to do. From what I’ve gathered, you didn’t specifically say that you wanted Bea, per say, you just wanted the Radio Demon’s daughter,” She paused, blinking away the prickling feeling in her eyes, “I’m the firstborn; the eldest. I’m more appealing in that sense.”

He hummed slightly, nodding, “I suppose.”

“And, um,” She fiddled with a thread that was loose on her top, “We do that, and my consolation is that it is never shared. For your own personal entertainment, I guess. Sure, you can tell people, I can’t stop you from that, but you can’t share it.”

The grin on his face lightened slightly and he furrowed his eyebrows, “Now, what would be the point?”

“You did it.” Her smile, which had previously been small with worry, grew maniacally, “You can say you did it. You can watch it over and over again. You can then leave my sister alone.”

“Ah, a gallant hero.” Valentino snickered, “Throwing yourself into shark infested waters so that you can protect the life of your sister.”

“Yes.” She nodded, grin remaining wide, “Do we have a deal?”

The air crackled and the lights dimmed, a pale green light emitting from her. She stood, reaching her hand out to him. Sigils danced around her, her eyes wide and irises gone; her whole eye was the pale yellow of her sclera. Valentino stood, his height so much more than hers, and dipped his hand into hers.

“We have a deal."

She felt her energy shoot around her and the deal was contracted - her eyes remained wide as saucers as she looked up at the terrifying demon in front of her. His grin had softened in a way, the hand that was on hers squeezing her fingers once before he moved forward and cupped her jaw in another hand of his.

Margret took the moment then to take in Valentino. She had never really given him the time of day before then - the fact that he had four arms, similar to Angel's, intrigued her and if she were in a different situation, she might ask what kind of demon he was. He was towering over her, taller than even her father or brother; taller than Vox, even. She hadn’t really come in contact with demons any taller than Vox, who was perhaps a foot taller than her father.

To Valentino, the demoness before him looked - well, like a deer in headlights. Her eyes were wide and her ears were pressed tightly to her head and the moth demon could see her fingers quaking. He moved closer to her and her breath hitched in her throat and he almost felt bad for a moment at her terror. His grin, usually lazily placed on his face dipped lower for a moment and one of his hands reached out and cupped her jaw, tilting her head up to look at him further. He could see the tears shimmering in her eyes and his grin quirked up slightly.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” His voice was like silk and the anxiety that was roiling in her stomach came to a shudderingly quick stop, “I promise.”

She blinked away the tears in her eyes and tentatively reached a hand upward, intertwining her fingers with those that were on her face. She didn’t speak - there weren’t words. All she could think to do was to squeeze his fingers once and watch the grin on his face grow just a touch more.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up toward him and she let out a soft squeak, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist so that she felt like she wouldn’t fall. Valentino kept her secure to him, his steps quiet as he made his way toward his bedroom near the back of the penthouse. Another hand started to gently rake through her curls and she let out a soft sigh of contentment, leaning her head backward and into his hand. Valentino’s chest rumbled in a purr and she couldn’t help but blush at the sound. 

Margret’s anxiety melted more with each soft touch from the demon in front of her. As he dipped her onto the plush bed that was in his room, she couldn’t help but take a moment to look around and realize how few personal effects were in the room. Valentino hovered above her, seeming to allow her the moment to get used to her surroundings before he shifted her around so that her legs were spread and he was settled between them. She felt the tips of her ears go hot at the position they were in and she threw an arm over her face to attempt to hide her reddened skin.

“Why hide?” His voice was deep and rumbling, his accent drifting over her in soft waves, “You’re beautiful when you’re that red.”

Maggie felt her throat close up at the compliment and she spread her fingers apart over her eyes, peeking up at the demon above her. His grin was still present and she snapped her fingers closed again, her own lips turned somewhat upright. 

Valentino propped himself above her with a pair of his hands and used his lower set to reach toward her face. Something in him was screaming to use her just as he had intended to do when he made the deal with Vox - use her just like every other whore he’d ever come in contact with. But her soft, velveteen skin and her soft blush stirred something different in him and he couldn’t help but cradle her cheek in his hand as he dipped his face toward hers.

Maggie moved her fingers out of the way at the exact moment that his lips came and brushed against hers. His lips were soft and eager, her own clumsily reciprocating the kiss. Her hand moved upward and tangled in the fluff around his throat and he gave a soft noise. She was hesitant with him, her fingers coiling around in the soft, almost feathery feel of the fluff.

Initially, she’d thought it was a scarf he wore, but with each little tug to it, she came to realize that it was actually attached to him and the fact that something so soft could be attached to demon like him made her anxiety diminish slightly. Her other hand, previously laying by her side, reached up and tangled in the fluff as well and Valentino gave another soft noise, akin to the purr she’d heard earlier.

His tongue swept out from his mouth and traced against her lower lip and she opened tentatively, her eyes closed as she focused on just the feeling of him above her. She could feel his weight against her chest and she arched up into the sensation unconsciously, her tongue brushing against his as he invaded her mouth. Valentino was gentle as he coaxed her tongue into a dance with his own, both of them twisting and intertwining in a way that they both learned was comfortable for each. 

Valentino moved one of his hands from her cheek to her sides, his fingers slipping below her sweater and spidering along the velvet skin. She shivered at the feeling, pulling away from his mouth and taking a few deep breaths. His face was studying hers and even though he didn’t have pupils, she could sense that he was watching her face and her reactions. His face hovered close to hers as his hands drifted upward.

He leaned backward, the hand that was exploring her skin wrapping around her middle and pulling her upward with him. She blinked up at him as he gripped the bottom of her sweater and she immediately felt her ears rush with heat once more as she reached down and helped him pull the sweater off her body. Her bra was a simple pink cup and his lips quirked upward at the sight, his finger touching the little bow in the middle.

“Cute,” He murmured, his hand on her back moving upward to unsnap the clasps of her bra. It fell away from her shoulders and her arm immediately wrapped around it to keep it in place, her teeth worrying her lower lip. Valentino chuckled softly, a hand wrapping gently around her wrist and prying it away from her chest, “Remember my promise, Margret.”

The way he said her name sent a rush of heat through her and her thighs clenched together, her arm willingly being held away from her body as another one of his hands slid the bra straps down her arms and then he tossed it roughly in the same area he had done with her sweater.

Valentino dipped her back onto the bed and hovered above her for a moment, taking in her figure. She was impossibly thin; her ribs were striking and he wasn’t able to help but run a few fingers across the skin that dipped around the bone. She shivered under him, goosebumps appearing under the velvet that she had on her skin. Margret watched his face as she looked at her and her blush started to creep down her throat. She was struck with the sudden need to be hiding so she reached behind her and grabbed a pillow, pressing it to her face and sighing at the cool cloth against her burning cheeks.

He chuckled lowly and her thighs tightened further. Not being able to see him helped her body calm down from the rising anxiety and when she felt his face press against the swell of her breast, her lips parted in a silent gasp. Teeth nibbled gently along the velvet skin and she arched into the sensation, her nipples hardening with anticipation.

Valentino gently laved his tongue around her breast, the feeling of her skin was different than anything he had ever encountered before. She was so warm and her hips were gently thrusting upward and so he lowered his to rest in between her and he heard her gasp more audibly. Val’s lips quirked upward and he moved his tongue across her left nipple, earning himself a quiet squeak. 

One of his hands held onto her hip, another two holding her one wrist and another propping him up above her so that he wouldn’t crush her. His fourth hand drifted to the other breast and he gripped the soft mound of flesh, his fingers tweaking the nipple that was just as pretty a pink as her cheeks. His mouth opened and he pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on it as his tongue flicked on the tip.

Margret’s free hand, which had been holding the pillow to her face, flew upward and knocked the hat away from his head. He didn’t pause in his ministrations so she gripped the back of his head, smooth to her touch. Her eyes were tightly clenched shut as she moaned up into the pillow, feeling his hips move just so subtly against her core. Valentino moved the hand away from her hip and pushed the pillow away from her face, his eyes turned upward to look at her.

Maggie looked down at him and let out a soft moan as his teeth nibbled at her nipple just slightly. He grinned around the peak of her breast and pulled away from her, his tongue flicking out to touch it once more before he switched sides, his mouth attaching to the right and giving it the same treatment as the left. She still kept a tight grip on his head, her other hand twisting in his grip. He let her go and her arm immediately raced up to grab hold of the fluff around his throat and she nudged him upward, pulling his mouth from her breast and attaching it to her own. 

Their lips met in a different way than the first, a flurry of tongues and teeth and soft moans from Margret. She actively participated, her mind going numb at the sensation of his fingers caressing her chest and stomach gently and the gentle thrusts that he was pressing to her still covered core.

“Valentino,” She whispered after a moment, pulling away from him just enough that she could lock eyes with him, “Please don’t hurt me.”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, speaking in between kisses as he made his way to her throat, “I promised I wouldn’t.”

As his tongue dragged up the skin of her throat, Margret’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. He swirled patterns into the soft velveteen skin, his teeth nipping at the base of her throat. She tightened her grip on his fluff and her other hand moved to his shoulder, gripping the jacket he wore. She rolled her hips up into his and his teeth sunk into her throat, her moan dripping from her lips as she pulled him closer.

She felt like she didn’t have to control anything that happened - with his words full of promises and the way he was gently handling her, she discovered that all of her previous fear had dripped away. His mouth sucked on the spot his teeth were dug into and she arched her head slightly so that he was able to reach her throat easier. She had no fear; Maggie could focus on how good he felt, his mouth parting from her throat and the pleased gleam in his eyes as he looked at the mark he’d left on her skin.

She peered up at him with careful eyes and he noticed the change in them almost immediately. His grin grew and he lowered his mouth to hers, tasting her lips against his in a few languid kisses as her mind calmed down once more. One of his hands drifted upward and tangled in her hair, brushing gently against the base of her ears. She gave a squeak and pulled away from him, eyes wide as she stared at him. He tilted his head to the side slightly and ran his claws down the shell of her ear. Margret visibly shivered under him, her fingers loosening their grip on his fluff as he pinched her ear, causing a louder moan to break through her lips. 

“There?” His voice cascaded over her, deep and rumbling, “You like your ears being touched.”

She nodded frantically, her head pushing upward onto his hand so that he would continue to pinch and rub her ears. She wrapped an arm around the fluff at this throat and pulled his lips back down to hers, her mouth open as she moaned into his.

Valentino grinned as he took advantage of her relentless moaning, his tongue dipping into her mouth and tangling with hers. She shivered as his teeth nipped gently at her lip and her hand moved from his fluff to the lapels of his jacket, pulling her mouth from his and blinking to clear her mind.

“Um,” She could barely think with his claws still rubbing the skin of her ears, “Off?”

“Hm?” Valentino purred, leaning away from her slightly and pulling his hands from her hair, “Off what?”

Maggie’s fingers ducked under his jacket and splayed across the soft feeling of his shirt, moving toward his shoulders so she could help him rid himself of the jacket, “Your jacket, p-please?”

“Good girl,” He praised and she felt her ears move to press against her head, his words of praise going directly to her core, “Asking so politely.”

Valentino pressed one more kiss to her collarbone before sitting upright, his arms quickly getting to work at pulling the jacket from his body. She scrambled upward and out from under him, reaching up and pulling the rose-tinted glasses from his face and then setting them on the bedside table. He watched her with a soft fondness as she moved, her back rippling with a type of muscle that he didn’t expect to see on someone so thin. Before she could settle back down under him, he gripped her by the waist and pulled her close to him. She squeaked softly and threw her arms over his now bare shoulders, since he had pulled his button down off his body after he’d taken off his jacket.

“You really are beautiful,” His voice was soft and his mouth dipped to lick the shell of her ear and she shivered at the touch, “So very soft.”

“Thank you,” She murmured, glad that his mouth was preoccupied with the ears above her head so she could bury her face in the fluff around his throat.

One of his hands cupped her ass and squeezed as he pulled her impossibly closer. His position changed and he had her straddle him, leaning against the headboard as she lay on his now bare chest. Margret shivered at the feeling of his fingers spidering down her back, rubbing into the flesh and muscle and working through knots she didn’t even know she had. She sat up at one point, adjusting herself so that her hands were splayed on his chest and her core was still tightly pressed against him.

He watched her as Margret ducked her gaze away from him, her fingers starting their own exploration of his body. Aside from the fluff that coated his throat, there wasn’t much fur on his body. She scoot further down, her fingers coming to rest at the top of his belt. After a moment’s hesitation, Valentino was about to climb back over her, but she moved her fingers to the buckle and deftly undid it, his hips raising upward as she pulled it from the loops of his trousers. She set the leather down on the bed beside them and went for the button of his trousers and the zipper, her fingers quaking and her heart racing in her chest. 

Valentino purred gently at the feeling of her, his hand reaching down and cupping her chin, “What are you up to?”

She smiled shyly, nuzzling her cheek into his hand, “I don’t know yet.”

He chuckled at her answer and his lower set of arms moved to the waistband of his trousers, Maggie moving out of the way enough that he was able to pull the clothing off his body. He didn’t wear anything under them and she wasn’t surprised - this was Valentino after all.

Margret’s eyes widened as she caught sight of him and she felt her heart pound just the slightest bit more. She settled herself between his legs, her hands gripping the top of his thighs as she peered up at his face. He had a lazy grin and she felt herself melt a little at the look in his eyes, steeling herself.

One hand moved from his thigh to wrap around the head of his cock. He didn’t waver from the feeling of her soft hand on him and she suddenly had the desire to see the man in front of her crumble. Forgetting the circumstances and the camera in the corner of the room, she bent downward and traced her tongue from the base to the head, her eyes fluttering shut. 

One of his hands weaved into her hair and she took a soft breath before twirling her tongue around the tip. She was languid with her movements, still unsure, though the gentle squeezes of her scalp when he tugged her hair had her spurred onward. Both of her hands wrapped around him, her fingers just barely touching as she stroked him.

Valentino gave a soft hiss as her mouth wrapped completely around the head of his cock, enveloped in her warm heat. Her tongue continued to slide against the underside of him as she worked her way down his cock. She wasn’t able to get herself around most of him; he was much too long for that, though she worked her hands down the rest of his length that she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

He didn’t taste terrible and she was grateful for that. His hands tightened in her hair and he pulled it. Maggie gasped around him, her eyes opening and goosebumps trailing across her skin.

“Such a good girl,” He praised her, tugging at her curls once more, “My good girl.”

Maggie nodded, the sound of his voice like music in her ears as she pulled away from him, her hands still slowly stroking him, “Yes,” Her tone was breathy, pupils dilated.

He reached his lower set of arms toward her and gripped her shoulders, pulling her upward and away from his cock. She moved with him, wiggling out of her leggings when his hands gripped the waistband and he pulled them down her legs.

Valentino growled quietly, seeing her completely bare, and flipped her over onto the mattress. She squealed as his tongue met her nipples with a newfound vigor, her legs easily spreading apart as he settled between her. She could feel the heavy weight of him against her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Valentino’s tongue was so talented and it felt so good - he traced his tongue down her flat stomach and further, crawling backward on the bed as he settled his shoulders between her thighs.

Margret peered down at him, feeling her heart race in her throat as he gave her a devilish wink and then dove in between her folds. She let out a soft moan as his tongue worked between her lower lips, her thighs tightening around the sides of his head. He gave an appreciative grunt when her hand came to rest on the top of his head. She was still mindful of his antennae, though the tongue that was curling around her core was quickly making her forget who she even was.

“Please, please,” She whispered, babbling out soft moans and sighs with every movement, “Val, please-”

He pulled away from her clit for a moment, licking his lips of her slick, “Say my name.”

His tongue dipped down to circle her clit and she gasped, “Va - ahh, Valn’tino, please, mm!”

He grinned against her as she writhed below him, Margret’s voice curling around each moan and sending heat straight through Val. Something primal in him stirred and he moved a hand to slide between her folds, using her own slick to wet them down before he dipped a finger into her walls.

She hissed in discontentment with the movement. His fingers were so much bigger than her own; she wasn’t used to the stretch. He stroked her walls with the single digit as his tongue resumed bathing her clit. After a few soft strokes and a few murmurs of praise from him, the feeling of overwhelming pleasure started to cloud her mind once more. He waited until he could feel her start to tense from the feeling before he pulled his finger from her and then pushed it back in, joined with another. Margret barely felt the addition, her hips shuddering at the feeling of him stretching her.

“Val - ahnn!” Her fingers clawed at his head, her lungs feeling like they were going to collapse, “Please, ye- yes - fuck!”

He pulled away from her clit, his tongue lapping it with every few words spoken, “You going to cum for me, baby girl?”

She wasn’t able to respond to him, her mouth gaping with indistinguishable babbles and breathless moans, her body tightening. Her ears flicked and he watched her come undone in front of him, one of her hands reaching for her nipple and pinching it roughly as she shattered. His mouth was flooded with the taste of her and he gave a soft grunt as he lapped her slick, his fingers still pumping through her orgasm.

Margret gasped as she resurfaced, her eyes blinking furiously to try and clear her vision. He was still gently scissoring his fingers inside of her and her breath caught, the pleasure starting to rebuild itself. Her wild eyes turned down to look at him and she whimpered when he pulled his fingers from her.

“No need to worry, baby girl,” He shifted himself upward toward her, his lips brushing against hers. She could taste herself on his lips and she moaned softly, their tongues meeting and sliding together languidly. He pulled away from her, one of his hands cupping her cheek, “I’ll take good care of you.”

She shivered, her fingers sliding through his fluff. He quirked a grin at her and she attempted to smile back, the fear starting to edge its way into her mind once more. His lower set of arms gripped her thighs and spread her apart, the hand not cupping her cheek gripping his own cock. He stroked it a few times and she watched his face relax from the pleasure of it. 

He shifted once more and she felt the head of it press against her folds and she let her legs relax into the grip he had on her. He swore he wouldn’t hurt her. She trusted him.

She trusted him?

Her mind felt like it was going through whiplash and she remembered just why she was there. Before she could fully panic at the realization, his cock pressed more into her and she cried out at the surge of pain from the sheer size of his cock.

“Shh, babygirl, I’ve got you,’ His voice crooned above her and she realized that her legs had attempted to snap close, but he was holding her apart, “If you relax, it’ll pass sooner.”

Maggie sniffed and tightened her grip on the fluff around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. He kissed her lazily, his tongue sweeping across her lips and then meeting hers. Valentino shifted his hips further into her and he purred at the sensation of her wet heat around him. Her fingers tightened their grip and she gave a gasp into his mouth, eyes rocketing open and staring into his own. 

He pushed himself until he knew she wouldn’t be able to take more of him - he hadn’t met a single demon in his life that could take the entire length of his cock. Valentino was ten foot tall - he knew he was large. Her body shuddered under him and he watched as her cheeks went from pale to a vibrant red as his hips pulled backward and then slowly back through her.

“Ohh -” Her voice was throaty, her head tipping backward into the pillow. He ducked his head against her throat and traced soft patterns into the velvet, one of his hands moving to cup her breast as he did so, “Val - ahnn . .”

He kept his thrusts slow and languid, allowing the pleasure to slowly build between them. One of her hands flew to his shoulder and her nails dug into the skin there, a hiss coming from him when she did so. He gave her a particularly rough thrust and she squealed, eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

“Is that what you like, princess?” His mouth moved upward, his tongue flicking along the shell of her ear, “You look so beautiful, under me.”

She buried her face in his fluff as he nibbled at her ear, her nails digging into his back as his hips snapped to hers. It didn’t hurt - no, this was something that felt so much better - she couldn’t even begin to put words to it. One of his hands reached between them and began to rub soft circles on her clit and she cried out, her hips snapping upward to meet in time with his thrusts.

“Such a good girl,” His voice curled around her and she gasped, the pleasure that was building in her core starting to increase in pressure as he spoke to her, “You going to cum around my cock, Margret?”

Maggie started to gasp, trying to breathe around the thick volume of fluff around her face. The way he said her name made her back arch up into him, “Val, pl - please, don’t -”

“Don’t what, sweetheart?” He moved his hands from her thighs to her hips, tilting them upward just a touch more and she nearly came undone just from the angle he was at.

Her mind swam as she attempted to form coherent words. His finger circling her clit and the pressure of his cock in here were driving her so far into a cloud of pleasure that she just babbled uselessly. His lips trailed down the side of her face and then he hovered over her, his hips slamming into her at a quicker pace. He could feel her tightening around him and he grinned at the feeling, her fingers tightening around his fluff.

She pulled hard at it as her world shattered around her, her cries of pleasure sounding like music to Valentino. The feeling of her pulling at the sensitive fluff was enough for him to grunt and bury himself in her as she rode out her high. The pleasure coursed through her, setting every nerve on fire as he continued to rub her clit and another hand of his was pinching her nipple roughly. Her legs locked around his waist and her back arched into him, eyes shot open as she stared up at the ceiling as the orgasm ripped through her.

As her body came rapidly down from the high, he increased the speed of his hips. Her pleasure quickly began to rise, her hands yanking on the fluff so that his lips met hers as she cried out around him. 

Valentino knew that the demoness below him was so much smaller than him - he was almost afraid of breaking her. She didn’t seem to care, her legs spreading further for him as she begged him for more, her tongue sloppily meeting his as she tried her best to focus on every part of him touching her.

His chest rumbled with a growl and she threw an arm around his neck, holding him tightly to her face as she continued to grip his fluff with her other hand. She pulled away from his lips just long enough to meet eyes with him, her own wide.

“Please, please,” Maggie blinked rapidly, her fingers shaking, “I’m going - Val!”

She came around him again and he growled, her walls clamping down so hard on him that she nearly forced him out of her. She twitched heavily, her moans turned into louder cries of his name and relentless pleas.

Margret started to slip from her high when Valentino held onto her hips in a bruising grip, his hips slamming into hers once more before he gave a guttural groan and came inside of her. She watched his eyes scrunch closed and she pulled roughly at the fluff, another groan escaping him when she did so. 

Valentino nudged his lips against hers when he had finished, his hips pulling backward from her. She gave a soft whine against his lips when he pulled out of her completely, the feeling of loss sending a shiver up her spine. One of his hands cupped her cheek as he kissed her softly, their lips parting and meeting several times. These kisses felt different and Margret wasn’t complaining; the fire in her core had cooled as she focused on just the soft feeling of his lips against hers.

He pulled back from her after a few more soft kisses and sighed, shaking his head, “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Maggie shook her head slightly, though the shame of the predicament was starting to build up inside of her, “You’ll leave Bea alone?”

“I’m a man of my word.” 

“I should head home.” She pushed herself upward and he allowed her. The doe scoot to the edge of the bed and then paused, her blush starting to creep up her cheeks and neck, “Can I use your bathroom?”

“Through there,” he pointed a lazy hand toward the other door that didn’t lead to the man room, “Go ahead.”

“Thanks,” She whispered, gathering her clothing that was strewn across the room and then ducked into the bathroom, making sure it was locked behind her.

She pressed her bare back to the wood, eyes wide and heart racing.

What had she just gotten herself into?

Valentino watched her scramble into the bathroom and shook his head, a thoughtful finger tapping his chin.

What had he just gotten himself into?


End file.
